parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Peter Pan (Shrek, 2001)
A Spoof of Shrek. Cast *Shrek - Peter Pan *Donkey - Reggie (Free Birds) *Fiona (Human) - Audrey (The Lorax 2012) *Fiona (Ogre) - Melody (The Little Mermaid 2: Return to The Sea) *Lord Farquaad - Mayor Muldoon (The Nut Job 2: Nutty by Nature) *Dragon - Mavis (Hotel Transylvania) *Thelonious - Chairman Drek (Ratchet & Clank) *Gingy - Tony Thompson (The Little Vampire 3D) *Three Blind Mice - Manny, Sid & Diego (Ice Age) *Three Little Pigs - Red, Chuck, & Bomb (The Angry Birds Movie) *Big Bad Wolf - Rattlesnake Jake (Rango) *Pinocchio - Liam (Gnome Alone) *Magic Mirror - Kowalski (Madagascar) *Puss in Boots - Peabody (W/Sherman) (Mr. Peabody & Sherman) *Queen Lilian - Granny Puckett (Hoodwinked!) *King Harold - King Gristle Sr. (Trolls) *King Harold (Frog) - Ben the Cow (Barnyard) *Prince Charming - Lotso (Toy Story 3) *Fairy Godmother - Evelyn Deavoe (Incredibles 2) *Shrek (Human) - Ted Wiggins (The Lorax 2012) *Donkey (Horse) - Spider-Ham/Peter Porker (Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse) *Dronkeys - Blossom, Bubbles & Buttercup (The Powerpuff Girls) *Ogre Babies - Dennis (Hotel Transylvania 2), Dipper & Mabel (Gravity Falls) *Artie - Branch (Trolls) *Merlin - Li Shang (Kung Fu Panda 3) *Cinderella - Gwen Stacy (Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse) *Snow White - Fawn (Disney Fairies) *Sleeping Beauty - Meechee (Smallfoot) *Doris the Ugly Stepsister - Vidia (Disney Fairies) *Rapunzel - Mother Gothel (Tangled) *Rumpeltstiltskin - Hopper (A Bug's Life) *Fifi - Trumper (A Bug's Life) *Brogan - Batman (The LEGO Movie) *Cookie the Ogre - Quark (Ratchet & Clank) *Gretched the Ogre - Dracula (Hotel Transylvania) *Kitty Softpaws - Penny Peterson (Mr. Peabody & Sherman) With (Nyx (Tinker Bell And The Legend of The Never Beast) *Humpty Dumpty - Snowball (The Secret Life of Pets) *Jack and Jill - Lord Business (The LEGO Movie) & Morgana (The Little Mermaid 2: Return to The Sea) *Imelda - Sally Carrera (Cars) *Andy Beanstalk - Alex (Madagascar) *The Golden Goose - Kion (The Lion Guard) *Great Terror - Adult Nala (The Lion King) Cast Gallery Peter Pan in Peter Pan.jpg|Peter Pan as Shrek Reggie-0.jpg|Reggie As Donkey Audrey.png|Audrey As Fiona (Human) Melody Little Mermaid 2 Return to the Sea (9).jpg|Melody As Fiona (Ogre) Mayor-muldoon-the-nut-job-2-nutty-by-nature-5.38.jpg|Mayor Muldoon As Lord Farquaad Mavis_Roar.png|Mavis As Dragon chairman-drek-ratchet-and-clank-9_48.jpg|Chairman Drek as Thelonious Tony-thompson-the-little-vampire-32.9.jpg|Tony Thompson As Gingy Movie-news-k-zone-interviews-manny-from-ice-age-4.jpg|Manny Sid ice age 4.png|Sid Diego (Ice Age).png|And Diego As Tree Blind Mices Red in The Angry Birds Movie-0.jpg|Red Chuck angry birds movie.jpg|Chuck Bomb angry birds movie.jpg|And Bomb As Tree Little Pigs Rattlesnake Jake.jpg|Rattlesnake Jake As Big Bad Wolf Liam-gnome-alone-2.68.jpg|Liam As Pinocchio Kowalski.jpg|Kowalski As The Magic Mirror (Chriss Miller) Sherman wayback peabody.png|Mr. Peabody (W/Sherman) As Puss In Boots Granny Puckett in Hoodwinked.jpg|Granny Puckett As Queen Lillliam King Gristle Sr..jpg|King Gristle Sr. As King Harold (John Clesse) Ben the Cow.jpg|Ben the Cow as King Harold (Frog) LotsoHugginBear.png|Lotso As Prince Charming Evelyn-deavor-incredibles-2-64.1.jpg|Evelyn Deavor As The Fairy GodMother Ted_Wiggins.png|Ted Wiggins As Shrek (Human) Spider-ham-peter-porker-spider-man-into-the-spider-verse-2.32.jpg|Spider-Ham/Peter Porker As Donkey (Horse) Blossom Tells Mojo Jojo he's a Bad Monkey.jpg|Blossom Bubbles And Buttercup As Dronkeys Dennis happy ht2.png|Dennis S2e11 dipper stunned.png|Dipper & Mabel as Ogre Babies Branch-0.jpg|Branch as Artie KFP3_DAD_01_CMYK.png|Li Shang as Merlin tumblr_pguzjl0Nkg1x1xbobo7_250.png|Gwen Stacy as Cinderella Category:Shrek movie-spoofs Category:Shrek Movie Spoof Category:LUIS ALBERTO VIDEOS GALVAN PONCE Category:Rated PG Movie Spoofs Category:Shrek Movies Category:LUIS ALBERTO VIDEOS GALVAN PONCE's Movie Spoofs